onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Wiki:Japanese vs. English Names
The most common arguments regarding One Piece and anime as a general is whether the Japanese or English name should be used. The common disputes are over character or group names. Here is a explaination as to why these such name conflicts happen. How do names change between languages? Basically, different languages don't always share the same pronunciations. To make things easier, some dubbing companies outside Japan change names to make it easier for the people watching the show to pronounce them. The Japanese language is very different to the English language and many other languages around the world. A common example is reguarding the letter 'l', so the 'Lu' in Luffy's name comes out as 'Ru'. Other times, it is simply how the name transfers into the countries written langange when the script for the episodes are handed over to the dubbers. Usopp when translated into one written language comes out as 'Liar Bo', therefore that translation uses that name. In the case of 'Zolo', 4Kids changed 'Zoro's' name to 'Zolo' to avoid copyright problems with the other well known fictional swordsman 'Zorro'. Sometimes it is done to avoid words such as 'death' or weapons such as 'pistol', or religious related terms such as 'Miss Merry Christmas' to avoid offending non-christains. Other times it will be done to sound more exotic or fashionable. Others will simply get more uncommon romanizations. Lastly, there is the case where the dubbers simply choose to change the name to one that sounds more familiar to the audience. One example in One Piece is 'Miss Golenweek' (a reference to a Japanese holiday) being changed to 'Miss April Fools day'. For details on name changes in the English dub of One Piece, see our 4kids Edits. Why choose Japanese names over English dub names? For several reasons: *It is the orginal language, therefore all other dubs are based around it since its the orginal verison. *Most characters names were known by the English speaking fans even before Viz and 4Kids came into the scene. *Translations, such as fan-subbers, use the Japanese names and words. Since most fans on the internet will have seen these subs or use their naming system, it makes it easier for everyone to tell who is who. *They are usually the more populaur name for one reason or another. Initally, both the English and Japanese names are referenced on a page to show what everything is known as in both verisons. Redirect links are also used to transfer readers from the Dub name to Japanes name also. But the 4Kids dub is the offical English version! That may be true, but there are a TON of problems created by the 4Kids dub. Most One Piece fans respond to the 4Kids dub by dismissing every change they make to the series, names are included in their dismissal. Many names are changed to something too dramatically different to their Japanese counterparts. The 4Kids version also has many mistranslations as well. Such as naming Arlong and his crew 'Mermen' when they are not. Another example of a bigger problem: # 'Gomu Gomu no Jet Gattling' would be written as 'Gum Gum no Jet Gattling' according to the English dub verison. # 'Gomu Gomu no Jet Gattling' is a upgrade of a move known as 'Gomu Gomu no Gatling gun' in Japanese... And 'Gum-Gum Rapid Fire' in the 4Kids verison. # 'Gum Gum no Jet Gattling' therefore would be the incorrect name to to use anyway and it most likely would be 'Gum Gum no Jet Rapid Fire'. # 'no Jet' is also inccorect as this wouldn't be the words used by the 4Kids verison as it reference how a Japanese speaker would use it. Most likely it would end up as 'Gum Gum Jet Rapid Fire'. # Since the 4Kids verison isn't up to that point we cannot predict how this will turn out and everything is purely speculation, something we try and avoid. Basically, it creates ALOT of problems. Most fans who support the English dub version still dismiss the problems that happen and demand the English names be used, reguardness of incorrectness. Are there other English dubs? Yes. There is also the Singapore version which few people even on the internet know about. However as far as status goes its exactly on the same as with the 4Kids version here. What about the Viz manga translation? Viz slowly began using more and more of the 4Kids versions names. For example, 'Zoro' started out with this as his name in the Viz version, it became 'Zolo' soon after the release of the 4Kids dub. Viz stands on the same line as 4Kids on the One Piece Encyclopedia also in reguards to names. What if I disagree with using the Japanese names? Sadly there is little you can do to change this. The greater community prefers the use of the Japanese names as a rule. Its the names they use and the fans of the series know. If you want to debate over a name, you can on the character or organisations discussion pages, but please don't leak the debates onto other pages. Meaning debates such as 'Zoro Vs Zolo' should only be on the page for that character. But mostly, to avoid arguments, please use the Japanese names.